1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable two dimensional/three dimensional display (2D/3D display), and more particularly to a switchable 2D/3D display equipped with a switchable barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, continuous advancement of display technologies results in increasing demands on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. Nevertheless, in process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display 3D images or not is also taken into consideration in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation.
In current 3D image display technologies, a fixed barrier is mainly utilized for controlling images captured in respective eyes of a viewer. However, according to visual characteristics of human eyes, when two images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes, two images that seem to be overlapped may be interpreted as a 3D image. Based on different positions of a barrier, the 3D image display technologies can be approximately categorized into a front barrier 3D image display technology and a back barrier 3D image display technology.
It should be noted that a 3D image is produced by the fixed barrier in a spatial-multiplexed manner, such that the resolution of a 3D display device is reduced in half even though a 3D display effect of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can be achieved. Besides, the 3D display equipped with the fixed barrier cannot display 2D images but 3D images. Thus, the 3D display having the fixed barrier cannot be extensively applied.
To resolve said issue, a switchable barrier has been proposed and applied in a switchable 2D/3D display such that the switchable 2D/3D display is able to display 2D images when the switchable barrier is turned off. By contrast, when the switchable barrier is turned on, the switchable 2D/3D display is able to display 3D images. Specifically, in a conventional switchable 2D/3D display, if the LCD panel is a twisted nematic (TN) LCD panel, a normally white mode TN-LC cell is usually used as the switchable barrier, and the TN LCD panel and liquid crystals in the TN-LC cell have the same chirality. Nonetheless, the switchable 2D/3D display having the aforesaid structure can still be improved in terms of display quality, such as contrast, symmetrical viewing angles, and so on.